memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Caretaker
Loď USS Voyager, která byla nově zařazena do služby byla poslána na svou první, nijak vyjímečnou misi. Zasáhla ji však neznámá energetická vlna a přenesla ji na druhou stranu Galaxie. Úvodní dvojepizoda seriálu Star Trek: Voyager. Dej dvojepizody Malá loď Makistů pod velením Cakotaye, bývalého důstojníka Hvězdné flotily beze stopy zmizela při bitvě s Cardassijskou válečnou lodí Vetar v oblasti Badlands. Zcela nová federační loď USS Voyager pod velením kapitána Kathryn Janeway dostala za úkol tuto zmizelou loď Makistů najít. Při této první misi jí měl být nápomocen Tom Paris, flotilní vyvrženec, který se po jednom průšvihu zapletl do dalšího, přidal se k Makistům a nakonec skončil ve Federačním nápravném táboře na Novém Zélandě. Janewayová se za ním vydává, a aby ho přinutila ke spolupráci, nabídne mu dobrý posudek, který by zmírnil jeho trest. Paris nakonec souhlasí a vydává se na stanici Deep Space 9, kde Voyager kotví, jako Pozorovatel Flotily. Jeho zkušenosti s Makisty mají být této misi přínosem, ovšem na palubě Voyageru se Paris setkává s chladným přijetím, především od prvního důstojníka Cavita a hlavního lékaře. Ale najde si zde i přátele. Mladého praporčíka, čerstvého absolventa Akademie Harryho Kima si získá, když ho vytrhne ze spárů Quarka, ferengského majitele baru na stanici DS9, který mu nabízí "velmi kvalitní" suvenýry za "nízkou" cenu. opouští Deep Space 9 v roce 2371]] Posádka je kompletní a Voyager se může vydat na svou první misi. Během této cesty se Harry Kim od hlavního lékaře a prvního důstojníka dozvídá o Parisově pohnuté minulosti. Jejich přátelstvím to ovšem neotřese. Mezitím Voyager vstoupil do oblasti Badlands, velmi neklidné části vesmíru s velkým počtem plasmových bouří. Později však Kim na senzorech objeví velkou rázovou vlnu, která se k nim zezadu blíží vysokou rychlostí. Přechod na warp je nemožný, tak kapitán nařídí plný impuls. Tato rychlost však není dostatečná a loď je vlnou pohlcena. Po nárazu, při kterém zemřel první důstojník, nadporučík Cavit, posádka zjišťuje, že už se nenachází v Badlands, ani domovském kvadrantu Alfa, ale v dalekém Delta kvadrantu, na druhé straně Galaxie. Loď se nachází poblíž neznámé stanice, která vysílá energetické pulzy na nedalekou planetu třídy M. Na celé lodi je velké množství zraněných. Kim s Parisem se proto vydávají na ošetřovnu, která se nehlásí. Zde zjišťují, že také hlavní lékař byl zabit výbojem v konzole. Aktivují tedy nový systém Pohotovostního holografického zdravotníka. Po jeho aktivování se poprvé objevuje Doktor, hologram, který je naprogramován pro krátkodobou lékařskou výpomoc. u Ochráncovy stanice]] Kvůli smrti hlavního inženýra musí mezitím kapitán, jako bývalý inženýr, řešit další krizovou situaci, a to protržení izolace warpového jádra ve strojovně. Problém naštěstí zdárně vyřeší pomocí magnetického svěrače. Po tomto úspěchu však zjišťuje, že část posádky strojovny zmizela neznámo kam. Než stačí zkontaktovat můstek, zmizí také. Ocitají se v neznámé holografické simulaci, která připomíná prostředí Země. Všechny holografické postavy jsou na ně velmi milé, nabízejí jim odpočinek, jídlo i zábavu před těžkou zkouškou, která je čeká. Parise a Kima mezitím trikordér přivedl až ke stodole, kde zachytili několik známek života. Do stodoly však přiběhne několik holografických postav s vidlemi. Simulace se později rozplyne a posádka se ocitá v obrovské laboratoři, kde jim pomocí velkých trubic berou vzorky DNA. Je tam také posádka Makistické lodi. Později se ocitají opět na Voyageru, ovšem bez Harryho Kima. Kapitán kontaktuje Chakotaye, který jí řekne, že mu také chybí člen posádky, B'Elanna Torresová. Pro účely pátrání po těchto dvou pohřešovaných spojí Makistická a Federační posádka síly. V okolí stanice se nachází velké množtví trosek jiných lodí. Senzory objeví také malou nákladní loď, na jejíž palubě se nachází Talaxian jménem Neelix. Kapitán se ho ptá na stanici a Neelix ihned uhodne, že je sem přenesla z jiné části vesmíru. Později se přenese na palubu Voyageru, aby jim poskytl informace o této části vesmíru a pomohl s pátráním výměnou za vodu, která je v této oblasti ceněna více než zlato. Voyager společně s Makistickou lodí se vydává na planetu, ke které neznámá stanice vysílá pulzy. Neelix jim o ní, řekl že je to domovina Ocampů a je možné, že pohřešovaní se nacházejí právě zde. O této planetě kapitán už dříve zjistila, že ve zdejší atmosféře chybí důležitý činitel, který způsobuje pršení. Na povrchu se setkávají s Kazony, násilnickou rasou, která je rozdělena ne různé skupiny, které mezi sebou válčí. Výměnou za vodu jim Kazoni vydají mladou Ocampku jménem Kes, která je k velkému překvapení posádky Neelixovi velmi blízká. Ocampové žijí díky nepřítomnosti vody na povrchu v podzemí. Kes se jako jedné z mála Ocampů povedlo dostat na povrch, kde ji ovšem zajali Kazoni a mučili ji, aby jim prozradila cestu do podzemí. Kapitán se do podzemního komplexu Ocampů transportuje společně s výsadkovým týmem a zjistí, že Kim a Torresová zde skutečně byli, ale pokusili se o útěk stejnou cestou, kterou se dostala na povrch také Kes. Od Ocampů se dozvídají o bytosti jménem Ochránce, která se o ně stará a posílá jim energii. Je jasné, že Voyager přenesl do kvadrantu Delta právě Ochránce. Otázkou zůstává proč. Tuvok přišel s teorií, že Ochránce umírá, neboť stále zvyšuje dodávky energie na planetu a později ničí energetické rozvody bombardováním povrchu, aby nepadly do rukou nepřátel. Toto zvláštní chování Ochránce přiláká také pozornost Kazonů. Ke stanici přiletí hned několik lodí. Mezitím se výsadek společně s Kimem a Torresovou vrátí na loď. Kapitán řekne Kazonům, že hodlá stanici použít k návratu domů. Ti jí v tom však hodlají zabránit. Chtějí se zmocnit stanice i Voyageru a jeho výjimečné technologie. Voyager a makistická loď se Kazonům postaví v boji. Kapitán se mezitím s Tuvokem transportují na stanici, kde nalézají umírajícího Ochránce. Ten jim vysvětluje proč vlastně Ocampy chrání. Vypráví jim, jak kdysi příslušníci jeho druhu z jiné Galaxie nedopatřením zničili atmosféru planety a pouze dva jedince zde nechali, aby se o Ocampy postarali. Když však jeho druh odešel hledat lepší místo a on zjistil že umírá, začal přenášet lodě z různých koutů Galaxie a hledat jedince, který by jej nahradil. Neuspěl však. Chce alespoň zničit stanici a všechnu svou vyspělou technologii, aby nepadla do rukou Kazonů. Mezitím Chakotay obětuje svou loď a nařídí kolizní kurz vůči Kazonskému křižníku. Ten později narazí do stanice a zruší autodestrukční systém. Ochránce z posledních sil žádá kapitána Janewayovou, aby ji zničila vlastními prostředky a zabránila Kazonům aby ji využili proti Ocampům. Její rozhodnutí ovlivní další osud její posádky. Nakonec se rozhodne, že pomůže Ocampům a i přes protest Makistů zničí stanici, jedinou rychlou cestu zpět domů. Makisté se nakonec spojí s posádkou Hvězdné flotily s Chakotayem jako prvním důstojníkem. Voyager se vydává na dlouhou cestu domů přes neprobádané území Delta kvadrantu. Obsazení Stálí herci *Kate Mulgrew jako Kapitán Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran jako Chakotay *Roxann Dawson jako B'Elanna Torresová *Jennifer Lien jako Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill jako Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips jako Neelix *Robert Picardo jako Doktor *Tim Russ jako Tuvok *Garrett Wang jako Harry Kim Hostující herci *Basil Langton jako Ochránce *Gavan O'Herlihy jako Jabin *Angela Paton jako Aunt Adah Další herci *Alicia Coppola jako poručík Stadi *Bruce French jako bezejmenný Ocampský doktor *Jennifer Parsons jako bezejmenná Ocapská sestra *David Selburg jako Toscat *Jeff McCarthy jako bezejmenný hlavní lékař *Stan Ivar jako Mark *Scott MacDonald jako Rollins *Josh Clark jako Carey *Richard Poe jako Gul Evek *Eric David Johnson jako Daggin *Majel Barrett jako Hlas počítače České znění *Sylva Talpová jako Kapitán Kathryn Janeway *Luboš Ondráček jako Chakotay *Drahomíra Kočová jako B'Elanna Torresová *Zora Beserlová jako Kes *Ladislav Cigánek jako Tom Paris *Zdeněk Bureš jako Neelix *Přemysl Přichystal jako Doktor *Aleš Jarý jako Tuvok *Jan Kolařík jako Harry Kim Zajímavosti * Na začátku této epizody běží text, který zasvěcuje do děje podobně jako v první epizodě seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Stephen Edward Poe uvedl, že záběry, ve kterých se vyskytuje kapitán Kathryn Janeway, byly v této i v několika dalších epizodách seriálu přetočeny, protože producentům se nelíbil její účes (původně měla rozpuštěné vlasy). Toto přetočení mnoha scén bylo velmi drahé, zvláště pak přetočení záběrů podzemního města Ocampů. * Vůbec první scéna, která byla pro tento seriál natočena, byla scéna v jídelně, ve které si Tom Paris vybírá z několika druhů rajské polévky. * Díky této epizodě si Armin Shimerman (Quark) a Richard Poe (Gul Evek) zahráli ve třech různých seriálech Star Trek fenoménu (TNG, DS9, VOY). * Tarik Ergin (Ayala) je jedinou epizodní herečkou, která si zahrála v této i v poslední epizodě Endgame. * Díky stavbě zcela nového můstku Voyageru, díky přestavění kulis z dřívějšího seriálu TNG, přetočení scén s dřívější Janewayovou Geneviève Bujold a také přetočení velkého množství scén se zamítnutým účesem, dále díky mnoha nákladným a ambiciózním speciálním efektům a velkému množství lokací se tato epizoda stala nejdražší epizodou v rámci všech Star Trek seriálů, která byla kdy vyprodukována. Celkem stála 23 milionů dolarů. Tento obří rozpočet je srovnatelý s rozpočtem filmu Star Trek III: The Search for Spock a je vyšší než rozpočet filmu Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Caretaker de:Der Fürsorger, Teil I en:Caretaker (episode) es:Caretaker fr:Caretaker ja:VOY:遥かなる地球へ nl:Caretaker (aflevering) pl:Caretaker (odcinek) pt:Caretaker (episódio) ru:Опекун (эпизод)